


The Wait Is Over

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s finally decided to take the plunge and propose to longtime girlfriend Kira. Stiles has helped him plan out the perfect evening with the help of his fiancé Lydia. But as it sometimes happens, things don’t go as planned and the last person Scott would ever expect ruin his proposal does. (Title from ‘Marry Me’ by Train)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Request: from Anonymous on scira-scallison-fanfiction - Scira proposal

Scott ran his hand down the white button up shirt as he stared in the mirror frown on his face. It was five on a Saturday night and he was supposed to be picking Kira up for their date in a half hour. He tilted his head to the side and then reached down to tuck in his shirt. “Is it ready?” He called out to his best friend and roommate. “I’ve gotta get going soon.” He was nervous, no beyond nervous. Tonight was the night. After three years together, he was finally going to propose to Kira.

“Chill out dude,” Stiles replied as he walked into the room brushing off the suit jacket. “You’ve got thirty minutes and Kira is just over at the sorority house with Lydia. You know it’s like ten minutes away from here…right?” He asked amused.

Scott huffed as Stiles held the jacket up behind him and helped him slip into it. He shrugged it on and shifted a few times making sure the material was comfortable. “It feels good,” He ran his hand over one of the sleeves; “Thanks for letting me borrow it.” He said with an anxious grin.

Stiles patted Scott on the back before walking over to his best friend’s bed and plopping down on it. “No problem. It’s not every day your best friend proposes to his girlfriend,” he responded with a wink.

Scott nodded, “And you don’t think I’m rushing into this right? Kira’s mom seemed to think I was rushing into it,” he admitted. Scott had gone to ask their permission and while Mr. Yukimura had been mostly supportive his wife had said something along the lines of them being too young. They were at the end of their sophomore year of college and with everything they’d been through over the past few years Scott just didn’t want to wait. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kira and that wasn’t going to change if they waited another year or two.

Stiles shook his head and stood up walking over to Scott. He rested his hands on his best friends shoulders as he held his gaze through the mirror, “Scottie, do you love Kira?” He asked his tone calm.

“More than anything,” was Scott’s immediate response.

“When you see your future is she the one constant thing in it?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

Scott grinned. “Yes, always.” He told his friend seriously.

Stiles patted his shoulders, “Then you’ve got nothing to worry about. No one can tell you what’s right for you man. You’re the only one who knows. You remember what Lydia’s parents said when she told them I proposed don’t you?” He inquired cocking his head to the side.

Scott chuckled, “They said you were both crazy and it better be some kind of joke.”

Stiles nodded with a grin, “But Lydia and I have known since the minute we finally got together that this would be the end result. When you know, you know. No matter what age you are or whether you’re still in school or have long since grown up. You just know. If it’s like that with Kira, which I know it is,” he said pointedly, “Then there’s nothing for you to worry about. This is all going to work out.”

Scott let out a breath his body finally relaxing. “Thanks man,” he replied sincerely, “It means a lot to me that you’re here.” He said finally turning around to face Stiles.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” he responded honestly as he pulled his best friend into a hug. “Everything is going to work out perfectly, you remember the plan right?” He asked. He’d spent the last few days helping Scott set up the perfect proposal for Kira. He knew the other girl was going to say yes and he couldn’t wait for his friend to be as happy as he was.

Scott returned the hug, “Yeah,” he pulled back from Stiles and fixed his jacket again, “I pick her up, we go to the restaurant have some dinner and then when the guy playing the violin music comes over to the table, I get down on one knee, tell her everything I wrote down and ask her to marry me.” He stated proudly.

Stiles chuckled and slapped his friend on the back, “It’s good to have a plan.” He offered, god knows he hadn’t had one and he’d wound up fumbling a proposal in front of the whole pack while bleeding from a knife wound. Not exactly his most romantic moment, but Lydia had said yes and he’d even managed to give her his Mother’s ring, that he’d been keeping tucked away for a rainy day, later that night when Ms. McCall had been patching him up.

“That’s true or I’d end up just proposing any old way,” he joked teasing his friend. Scott’s phone chirped and he moved quickly over to the dresser lifting it up and sliding his finger across the screen. His expression softened and he smiled. “It’s Kira, she’s just letting me know that she’s finishing up getting ready now and she’ll see me soon.” Scott let out a breath before responding and then slipping his phone into his pocket. He turned to face Stiles. “How do I look?” He asked.

Stiles smirked, “Ever the hot girl Scottie, ever the hot girl. Now get your ass in gear and go hook yourself a Kitsune.” He joked.

Scott’s face lit up as he shifted back to the dresser and grabbed the keys to Stiles’ jeep. His best friend had offered up his steady steed for the night, since Scott knew Kira would be dressing up. “Need a ride to the sorority house?” He asked knowing Stiles would probably end up over there anyway.

Stiles shrugged, “Sure.” He replied, “Let me grab my jacket and I’ll meet you in the hall,” he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Scott watched his best friend go before glancing around the bedroom and taking a deep breath. He could do this, but most of all he wanted to do this. He loved Kira and hopefully after tonight he’d be spending the rest of his life showing her just how much.

 

______

 

Kira frowned at her reflection. She ran her hands down the deep blue dress, brows drawing together, “Are you sure this isn’t too much?” She asked taking in the way the fabric hugged her curves. It wasn’t her typical style, but then again tonight wasn’t a typical night.

Lydia looked up from the bridal magazine in front of her and nodded, “Trust me, you want to look nice tonight. It’s a moment you’re always going to remember.” She replied before placing the magazine down on the bed and pushing herself up. She wore a pair of cotton boxers and one of Stiles old Beacon Hill's lacrosse jerseys. She walked over to Kira and stood beside her glancing into the mirror, a warm smile on her face.

“You look amazing Kira and the dress is different, but it’s also still very rocker girl while being fancy, so don’t worry. It’s you.” She said genuinely. “Are you nervous?” She asked softly knowing that the other girl had pretty much been a wreck all morning constantly second guessing herself.

Kira nodded, “Yeah, I’m sort of freaking out, but at the same time I know this is right. I can feel it in my bones. Scott and I are the real thing. I know we’re young and we’ve got like two years left of college, but I love him and I’m never not going to love him,” she explained, “So why wait?” She turned to face Lydia and pursed her lips.

“Last month when Scott was kidnapped,” she paused still remembering the day like it was yesterday, “I was terrified. I thought I was never going to see him again and Lydia…god I think I felt my heart breaking.” She whispered. “We go out there and risk our lives for people we don’t even really know all the time and I’m one hundred percent okay with that. But it also means that there’s a chance one or all of us could get hurt or worse way sooner than we should. I don’t want to waste time. I don’t want to wait until what some old guys thinks in the right age. I want to love Scott and be with him for as long as I can.”

Lydia’s chest tightened at Kira’s words and she swallowed heavily reaching out and squeezing the other girls hand gently. “I get it, trust me.” She told her quietly. She’d seen too many people die over the years and then when Stiles had almost died last year…well it had been a rough time for all of them. She pushed aside the bad thoughts and smiled. “Scott loves you so much,” she told her friend softly.

Kira smiled, eyes watery, “I love him too you know, more than anything. And as terrified as I am about tonight I’m also really excited. If everything goes well tomorrow, we’ll both be engaged.” She said with a grin.

Lydia chuckled, “And then we can plan our weddings together,” she teased knowing she and Kira had very different tastes. Sometimes it was hard for her sharing all of these moments with Kira when she’d been hoping to share them with Allison. But she knew her best friend would be happy for all of them if she were there. And Kira was genuinely a kind hearted, person. Lydia was glad they’d gotten to know each other better over the past few years.

The sound of one of the sorority sister’s calling up to Kira broke into their laughter and Kira glanced at the door and bit her bottom lip, “He’s here.” She said a nervous flutter filling her stomach.

Lydia nodded, “Well go on than, show Scott McCall what he’s getting tonight,” she replied with a wink.

Kira grinned and walked over to the bedroom door and pulled it open. She glanced at Lydia briefly before heading out of the room and walking towards the staircase. She paused at the top spotting Scott standing near the bottom with Stiles off to the side.

Scott inhaled deeply when Kira came into view. She looked absolutely amazing. The deep blue fabric clung to her and yet it still managed to move with her when she walked. The neckline was conservative as was the length, it stopped at mid-thigh.  But as she shifted he caught sight of the zipped that went from the top of her back straight down the edge of the dress. Scott felt his body warm at the thought that he couldn’t literally tug the zipper down and have her dress fall open. But he quickly pushed it aside as she was about to step of the last stair. He shifted forward and held out his hand for her. “You look amazing.”

Kira took Scott’s hand and flushed. “Thanks,” she said clutching her small purse that Lydia had handed her on the way down in her hand. “You look really good too,” she said softly.

Scott grinned as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, “You ready to head out?” He asked.

Kira glanced at Lydia who had just come down the stairs behind her and when the other girl smiled and made a shewing motion Kira turned back to Scott. “More ready than I’ve ever been.”

Scott threaded their fingers together and glanced between Stiles and Lydia, “See you guys later.” He said as he tugged Kira towards the door.

“You kids have fun,” Stiles said watching them go before glancing at his bride to be, “Someone’s looking smug.” He commented as Lydia siddled up to his side.

Lydia smirked waving at them as they got into the jeep. “That’s because I know something you don’t know.”

Stiles snorted, “Actually it’s me who knows something you don’t know, but maybe if you’re real nice I’ll tell you what it is.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow and glanced at Stiles. “Same time?” She asked with a grin.

Stiles shrugged, “Sure why not.” He waited a beat and then nodded.

“Scott is proposing to Kira.”  

“Kira is proposing to Scott.”

Stiles froze as did Lydia and their eyes widened. She looked at him and the horror on her face was reflected on his. “Oh no,” she said before glancing out the open door watching as the jeep drove away. Well, shit.

 

______

 

Scott reached for his glass of wine and brought it to his lips taking a small sip. “How do you like the food?” He asked as he cut another piece off of his steak and lifted it to his mouth chewing and swallowing.

Kira nodded, “It’s amazing. This whole place is perfect.” She told him. It’s true she might have left her browser open to the restaurant website the other night when they were studying so he’d see it, something Lydia had taught her, because she figured if Scott made reservations there it wouldn’t look as suspicious as if she did it. “Thanks for bringing me here.” She said softly. They were almost done with dinner and she knew she was going to have to ask soon because she didn’t want to do it during dessert. Everyone did that and she wanted to be different.

Scott’s expression warmed and he reached out resting his hand over hers. “I’d pretty much bring you anywhere you wanted to go,” he admitted sensing the nervousness thrumming through her. “Is everything okay?” He asked softly leaning in a bit closer to her as he spotted the violinist making his way through the tables towards them knowing it was just about time.

Kira swallowed hard and nodded, “Yeah, yeah everything is okay it’s just,” she paused her stomach clenching, “I’ve got something, I want to ask.” She closed her eyes briefly and forced herself to relax. “Scott, I love you. I think I might have loved you from the second you turned around in class and looked over at me.” She admitted her cheeks warming.

Scott’s heart warmed and he opened his mouth as the violinist stepped near their table, but Kira shook her head.

“You mean everything to me. And we’ve been through a lot, way more than most people our age. We’ve almost died together, we’ve saved people together, and we made it through high school and graduation in one piece which honestly at one point I wasn’t sure was going to happen.”

Kira didn’t notice the people around them who had stopped talking and were currently focused on them. She only had eyes for Scott as she continued talking. “You bring out the best of me every day and you challenge me in ways no one else would understand. When I look into yours eyes…I can see our kids. I can see a house and a family and the pack,” she could feel moisture prickle in the corner of her eyes, “I can see us.” She whispered.

Scott’s heart was pounding in his chest as he shifted forward scooting his chair around the table slightly so he was closer to her. He reached up and cupped her cheek brushing the tear away before it could even slip down her skin. “I do too,” he told her softly.

Kira sent him a teary eyed smile, “I know we’re still young, but I don’t want to ever regret not doing something because of something as stupid as age. Who cares about age? I don’t care about age.” Kira rambled before realizing she was rambling, “I guess what I’m trying to say is…Marry me. Marry me Scott McCall, because there’s no one in the world better suited for me than you.” She said her voice firm.

Scott’s jaw dropped open and he blinked several times before grinning and shaking his head. Kira’s brows drew together as he chuckled. A hint of uncertainty filled her, but when Scott smell it on her he glanced up holding her gaze and smiled. “Would you like to know why I’m laughing at this very happy, very serious moment?” He asked her voice soft eyes full of warmth.

“Yes, please.” She stated quietly.

Scott slipped a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He held it up for her to see and a few people around them chuckled lightly. “I brought you here so I could propose,” he admitted, “But it looks like you beat me to it,” he explained affectionately as he popped open the box and showed her the ring.

Kira’s eyes widened her hands flying to her mouth. “Oh my god Scott…I’m so sorry.” Her words just made more people around their table laugh good naturedly and she finally realized they were being watched.

Scott laughed softly, “It’s okay, you know…we’re not normal,” he said with a grin, “I should have totally expected something like this…but I’ll tell you what. I’ll marry you, if you marry me and we can put this one in the win column…deal?” he asked softly holding her gaze.

Kira could feel he moisture in her gaze. She let her hands drop from her face and she swallowed hard and nodded. “Deal,” she replied softly as she watched Scott pull out the ring. Kira held out her hand and when he slid it on her finger a soft noise left her throat. She leaned forward, cupped his cheek and captured his lips in a long drawn out kiss not caring that they were in a room full of people.

Scott returned the kiss moving his lips against hers as his hand tangled in her hair. He didn’t break it until air became an issue, the sounds of clapping around them making him grin. Scott rested his forehead against Kira’s and brushed his hand down her hair, “I love you Kira Yukimura.”

“And I love you Scott McCall,” she confirmed, warmth pooling in her chest as happiness filled her. This was their moment, their time and Lydia had been right. The wait was finally over and she was going to remember this moment for forever.


End file.
